There's a hero in all of us
by bouncegirl
Summary: Bella’s normal life is interrupted when she is taken to America and finds out she’s not so normal after all. Can the company help her adjust to her new life? And who are those inhumanly beautiful people she has to work with?
1. Chapter 1

****

**This is my first ever fan fiction so please be gentle, although I'm open to criticism, I understand its not going to be that good and I don't have a Beta so there's probably a fair few errors in this. If anyone would like to offer their Beta giving services I'd be very grateful **

**So this is based on Heroes and Twilight, but it's more about Twilight. I just got the initial inspiration from Heroes. I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this or if to continue with it at all for that matter. Please review and let me know whether to continue or not.**

Okay, so here I was being chauffeured into some big corporate looking building with fancy rotating doors with an ordinary glass door next to it, now that just screams rich and pointless to me. Much to my dismay, the boring men escorting me took me through the glass door. I'm not sure if they envisioned me running around in circles all day to avoid whatever it is I'm here for. But now I think about it, it actually sounds like a good idea right about now, especially since the man on my right keeps increasingly adding more pressure to the shoulder that his hand is latched on to.

We walked into the grand reception area where everyone was buzzing around frantically. I came face to face with a bolding middle aged man who introduced himself as Bob and then kept whittling on about how excited he is that I've 'finally' arrived, I didn't even get a word in before I was being seated on a grand black leather sofa and being told to wait here. The room was beige; actually, everything I've seen so far was either beige or black. Wow, talk about dull people, maybe I should introduce them to my friends the primary colours. I couldn't resist having a quick peek out of the window at the amazing view. This was my first time in America; I was born and bred in England.

I guess your wondering why I'm here huh? Well to tell you the truth, so am I, but I'll tell you what I do know. I was happily sat in my psychology lesson at college, hearing all about Freud's theories on dreaming when my student advisor pops her head through the door and asks me to follow her to her little office. That's when I met my amazing chauffeurs who were pretty vague with the details, they just told me it was important I go with them and that it was fine with my parents; Renne and Charlie. I was shown some gratitude and was allowed to quickly go home and pack some stuff. While I was there I found my parents sitting in the kitchen with glum looks on their faces, I tried asking what was wrong but Charlie just told me 'I'd find out soon enough'. With Charlie less was always more, I'd never really minded, but right now it infuriated me. Couldn't they at least give me some insight? It seems they have a damn good idea of what's happening. And that's all I know I'm afraid.

The beige door slid open revealing Bob and some other men who I've yet to be introduced to. They all took a seat across from me, wearing some pretty stern faces. What can I have possibly done to upset these people so much? Bob was the first to break the deafening silence.

"Isabella, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, is there anything I could offer you, a drink or something to eat perhaps? It must have been a long flight here?"

"Its Bella" I replied "and no I'm fine thanks I ate on the plane"

"Very well, I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here?" He took my slight nod as an indication to carry on "Have you noticed anything different lately? Have you been feeling a little different, within yourself?"

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why would I be feeling different, and within myself? Was that some sort of Jedi code or something? I'm pretty thankful I didn't accept that drink now; god knows what he might have slipped in it._

"Erm, no? Should I?"

To my surprise, he started chuckling to himself. _Okay what is wrong with this guy?_

"It may be a bit too early for you to experience the changes yet, but they'll come, don't you worry"

_Oh well thanks, I'm sure I'm going to sleep fine tonight now with that valuable bit of information._

"I'm sorry, I'm getting a little ahead of myself aren't I?" _You could say that again Bob._ "There really is no nice way to put this, so I'm going to be bluntly honest with you. Renne and Charlie aren't your biological parents. When you were a few days old you were dropped off here by your real parents, they didn't leave us a name, they just left us yours, and told us what they can do."

"What they can do?"

"None of us are exactly… normal Bella"


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add a disclaimer to the last chapter, so yeah I don't own anything, the amazing Stephanie Meyer and Tom Kring own it all.**

**Sorry about spelling 'Renee' wrong last chapter, my spell checker thought it would be ultra helpful and automatically change the spelling for me. I also forgot to explain why my Bella is english, well I am and thought it would be easier to make her it too, so if I accidentally use any English phrases, it won't look odd.**

**--**

"Normal?" I barely managed to squeak out. I mean, Renee and Charlie not being my parents is a big enough blow, but now there's talk of people not being normal anymore? I know he said he was gunna be blunt but this is something else.

I was vaguely aware of Bob using terms such as 'special abilities' and 'saving the world'. Talk about blowing your own trumpet, saving the world might be a bit too far. Just how special can these 'special abilities' be? Even more to the point, Bob seems to be under the misconception that I'm saving the world material. I wonder when I should bring up my co ordination issues and lack of social life; he'd have to realize his la-de-da company messed up somewhere and picked the wrong Bella.

"So, what do you say Bella?" Bob said with a gigantic smile on his face. _Oh God, I'm supposed to say something? With that smile he's wearing I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say he's not expecting 'interesting colour schemes you've got going on here' as an acceptable answer_

"Um, sure?" It came out more like a question, but he seemed pleased enough. He then gestured to his friend who introduced himself as Mohinder, and I was told to follow him somewhere. God why don't I pay more attention, Renee was always saying I needed to, maybe it was in preparation for this. She might have known Bob likes to talk a lot, about seemingly important stuff to.

--

I've got to say, I'm a little impressed, on my way here I saw a red sofa. Maybe there's hope for this place after all. But on the 'why am I here' front, I'm still really none the wiser. I guess I could ask this guy, it's just me and him in this little office that reminds me more of a vets check up room than anything else, especially with this little black table I'm being gestured to sit on.

"Mohinder" I asked as I jumped up onto the table and started swinging my legs slightly in anticipation "What exactly is it that you do here?"

"I didn't think you were listening" he replied with a slight smirk on his lips. I, like always, immediately began to blush at this. Maybe I wasn't as subtle as I thought I was. "We call ourselves the company. We are a specifically designed group to keep tabs on those of you with 'special abilities', you at least remember that much don't you?" I sheepishly nodded my head, maybe its best not to tell him I just heard of the term and not exactly what Bob was implying "Well up until recently there's been no need to actually have to reveal ourselves to those of you with these supernatural gifts" _supernatural gifts? Now that's a new one_ "just to keep a close eye on you and make sure you don't get too out of control. However a few months ago, all that changed, but right now, I can't tell you why"

"Why not?" I practically screeched at him. He looked a little taken back, so much for my calm and collected facade I was trying to keep up.

"You're on a need to know basis right know, and that's something you don't need to know. Not now anyway, it may be a different story once your power shows itself."

"My power? You people are being serious aren't you?"

"Very serious, a few of these tests I'm about to run might help us figure out what it is. Now, your not afraid of little needles are you?" he wore a warm encouraging smile while he said this, which caused me to immediately smile back at him, he must of just been one of those people who you can't help but smile back at. Maybe he's not lying after all I mean, he seems like a good guy... wait what in the world is that? I thought he said little needles, this thing is huge. Oh god and he's taken my smile as an okay signal to put that monster of a thing into my arm.

"We just need to check your blood for any indications of a genetic gene which might reveal the source of your power. But even if we don't find anything, don't worry, that just shows us it's not a physical power. Powers can present themselves in various forms, yours might be in the mind perhaps."

"It's in my head?" I managed less of a high pitched volume this time, but it still came out rather squeaky. He started rolling up my sleeve and dampening the area he was going to place the mammoth of a needle._ You're going to need bigger sponge buddy._

"There's honestly nothing to be worried about, it won't harm you" he reassured me. I wasn't sure if he was referring to the needle or my supposed power.

"So what's yours? Your power I mean?" I couldn't help it, I'm rather curious now.

"I don't have one" He wore a sad smile, and I was immediately hit with guilt.

"Oh, erm I'm err, I'm really sorry, it was rude of me to ask" I finally managed to stutter out.

"It's not a problem, my father dedicated his life to researching into people like you, I'm just happy to be able to carry on his research. Now, lets finish these tests shall we?" and with that he stuck that awful needle into me arm.

--

**Sorry this and last chapter wern't much, this is just to introduce everything, the action will come a bit later, well hopefully anyway. I'm still very undecided over this, I've never written a fan fiction before and I don't think I'm very good at it to be honest. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or heroes.**

**Thanks to ****SPOONS Secret Agent Alice for being my beta with this.**

--

I've been here a good month or so now, I've gradually got used to the system around here. Every morning I'll go to the 5th floor and greet Jessica on reception, and she'll always tell me everything that's going on. I've never been much of a gossip, but since this whole company is a big secret, I've become her partner in crime. I'm not exactly sure why they located me on this floor, this one and all the ones above are for people with powers or those high up who work with them, everyone on the floors below think this is a big finance company, if only they knew who they brush shoulders with in the lobby. Anyway, then I go and see Mohinder and we do some more tests, with no more scary needles, thankfully, and then I'll go see Angela and help her with whatever she's doing that day.

So today is Monday, the day that is always the hardest day to get up for, just knowing there's another 4 days of having to get up ridiculously early. I've officially dropped out of college now, which is a shame, but as far as Bob's concerned, I serve a higher purpose now. After making myself reasonably presentable, I had a quick look out the window and saw it was a beautiful sunny day, so I decided I'd skip breakfast and pick something up on the way. Whenever the weather was nice I always walked, I loved the hustle and bustle of the busy New York streets, plus it wasn't too far of a walk. I stopped off at McDonalds and picked up a BLT bagel for breakfast, I'd eat it during my tests with Mohinder; most of them involved me sitting around anyway.

As I entered the lobby, I noticed something was different. The 'norms' as Jessica likes to call them; we're acting odd, like they were in some sort of a daze. Maybe someone came and accidentally used their power; Mohinder told me people struggle to control it at first. I kept my head down and strode over to the elevator, bumping into a few people who seemed to snap out of whatever was wrong with them when we came into contact and then proceed to give me a glare. I yelled for the people in the elevator to hold the door open, I didn't think they'd heard me until a ghostly white palm shot out and turned to push the doors back open. I quickened my pace and practically threw myself into the elevator, which wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had, since I went tumbling in and was going to collide with a good looking blonde girl until I felt an arm snake around my waist and yank me back, making sure I was stood upright before letting go. I mumbled a quick apology to the blonde who was now glaring at me and turned around to face my saviour and I was a little taken back when I saw him. He was very attractive, with slightly disarrayed bronze hair and light golden eyes. It was the eyes that got me, I've never seen someone with golden eyes before, although I don't know why I'm so surprised, this past month I've seen more than I ever thought possible. I gave him a quick nod of my head and said thanks before turning to face the doors, once I realised the button for the fifth floor has already been pressed. It was one of those days that I cursed how big this place was, it stopped at every floor to let more and more people in, which consequently, pushed me deeper into the crowd of people. At each floor I would take a quick glance at the people around me and couldn't help but notice how odd looking they were. They all had flawless pale skin and were all blatantly attractive, I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy at this, I was the ugly duckling among these swans. The more I glanced around the more I realised they all had odd eyes. The blonde was still managing to glare at me with almost black eyes, I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be keeled over on the floor right about now. I looked to my left and saw a dark haired man with crimson eyes, I accidentally took a sharp breath in when I saw them, which unfortunately caused those around me to whip their heads round and look at me. Jeez I wasn't that loud was I?

­

Upon entering the fifth floor I quickly stepped out, eager to escape the awkward silence that had surrounded us, but not too quickly, I didn't want a repeat of what happened downstairs. As I shuffled away I couldn't help but notice that those within view of the open elevator doors were looking longingly at those weird eyed people who were inside of it. Now I know that they've been here a lot longer than I have and are used to stuff like this, so what's with the looks? I don't understand why they weren't scared; surely it's not that common to have such scary eyes.

Jessica wasn't at her usual place in reception, which was weird since she always made sure she was there for our daily gossiping sessions, putting her power to good use for me. I was about to take a quick look around for her, but the rumbling in my stomach told me otherwise. When I got to Mohinder's office I was surprised to see it was empty. He's always here for our sessions at 9, I looked at his digital clock on the wall and saw it was 8:55; okay I'm just a little early. He'll be here in a minute.

--

It was now 9:30 and still nothing. Every five minutes I'd use Mohinders phone to buzz through to Jessica's office but there was still no answer. Where is everyone? Is there a secret meeting that I wasn't a part of going on? Or even worse, was I supposed to go and forgot? No, that can't be it. Mohinder would have reminded me and Jessica would have at least told me seven times, she seems to think I'm not capable of remembering things, which you can't really blame her to be honest. After another five minutes of nosing round Mohinder's office I decided I'd go take a stroll round this floor, I've never properly looked at it before. I usually go straight to Angela, but she's not expecting me for at least another twenty-five minutes.

I was glad to see Bob had taken my advice and added a bit of colour to walls. They were still beige but were decorated with random paintings and the sofas had colourful cushions.

As I was admiring the walls I inadvertently bumped into something that was very hard and very cold, as I stumbled back I felt two arms grab my waist to steady me. I looked up and was met with that bronze haired beauty from before in the elevator. Talk about déjà vu. I looked into his eyes and was surprised to see how dark they were, they were now an onyx colour; I thought they were golden this morning. Before I even had a chance to process my thoughts he was storming off down the corridor without so much as a second glance at me. Well someone certainly got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning. I was brought out of my thoughts by a high pitched squeal of my name. I turned around and saw Jessica rushing over to me, her frizzy hair bouncing in every direction as she did so.

"Hey Je..." I was abruptly cut off by her.

"Don't you hey Jessica me, is there something you want to tell me?"

Confusion swept across my face at this "I was going to say the same to you, where the hell is everyone?"

­

Her face softened slightly at this "Sorry, Mohinder had me photocopy everybody's records from this floor, I was just about to go to his office and take them to him." At this I glanced down and noticed how she was clinging to a folder so hard it was making the tips of her fingers turn white. It must have been hard for her, she's obviously gotten a good look at everyone's information on this floor and she was practically bursting with new found gossip.

"He's not there, I've just been waiting in his office for our daily tests, but he never showed up." I replied, eager for Jessica to inform me on his whereabouts, but to my surprise her eyebrows knotted together in confusion like mine did earlier. As I felt my anticipation slowly fade away, a smile suddenly appeared on her face.

"He must be with them beautiful people! Oh I can't wait for him to get back, you and Mohinder are pretty close aren't you? He's bound to tell you all about them; oh you have to tell me everything he tells you, word for word Bella, word for word. Do you understand?" It was hard to deny her when she got like this, I didn't want to betray Mohinder's trust but Jessica's always been so good to me. Either way I found myself nodding along, eager to hear about these so called 'beautiful people' myself.

"Sure Jess, I'll tell you everything, well as much as I can remember anyway." I replied with a chuckle. And with that she threw herself into my arms and thanked me a thousand times over, but making sure the precious folder she was carrying remained unharmed. She didn't want to ruin our chances by presenting Mohinder with a less than perfect set of documents.

I began making my way back to Mohinder's office with Jessica telling me about everything she was holding in her hands. She's at least got a few days worth of gossip there.

We both just strolled into Mohinder's office, laughing at Adam the shape shifter, who shifted into Bob and scared some poor unsuspecting workers.

"As nice as it is to know that my favourite patient and receptionist get along so well, but can you save it for another time?" We both immediately stiffened and sent an apologetic look in Mohinder's direction. It was then that we realised it wasn't just him here. He was accompanied by the rude bronze haired boy from before, along with a blonde haired man in his mid twenties and next to them was a small pixie looking girl with short black spiky hair, who was also bouncing from one foot to another, obviously excited about something, well either that or she really needs to pee. I sent Jessica an amused look before we untangled ourselves from the doorway, which we had clung on to in order to keep ourselves upright from laughing.

"And those are the papers I asked you for earlier I assume?" Mohinder asked, I wasn't use to him using such a formal tone with us, I guess it was because of other people present. I looked over at Jessica who was stood staring open mouthed at them, her eyes looked glazed over.

"Jessica?" Mohinder prompted.

"Su-sure here they are." she stuttered while handing them over to him, then backing away slowly, still with her eyes fixed on what looked to be the bronze one.

­

"Sorry about this morning Bella, can we carry on with your tests tomorrow? Angela is probably expecting you now anyway."

"Sure thing Mo, see you tomorrow." I replied eager to go see Angela in hope that she hasn't started without me. I flashed a quick grin at the other occupants in the room, who looked a little startled for some reason and then dashed out of the door with Jessica hot on my heels.

--

**Please review. There's a reason she's reacted the way she has to the Cullens, it'll be explained later, although I have left some clues in here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Heroes.**

**Again thanks to '****SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' for being my beta.**

--

"What the hell was that?" asked an out of breath Jessica, who was trying to keep up with my fast pace.

"What was what, Jess?" I replied slightly annoyed, I wanted to get to Angela's office as soon as possible.

"YOU! That's what, I saw you flirting with that bronze haired boy, I've really rubbed off on you haven't I?" she replied almost proud of herself.

"Flirting? How was I flirting?" I replied rather shocked, I've never flirted with anyone; I don't have the courage to.

"Oh you know, all that smiling you were doing."

"Smiling? Jess I smile at you everyday, God I even smile at Larry the technopath every morning when I see him checking the computers, it doesn't mean I want to get in his pants!"

"I honestly don't know how you did it, I wanted to, really I did, I just couldn't, they were so... so intimidating." She carried on like she hadn't heard what I'd just said to her.

"Jess, I wasn't, okay? And secondly, I thought you weren't intimidated by anyone."

"I didn't think I was either, but once I locked eyes with that bronze one, oh baby." She physically shuddered at this which caused me to slow down and give her a concerned look. She shook her head a couple of times to snap herself out of it "Did you not see him Bella? Well of course you did you..." Her eyes seemed to light up as she said this "you were in the elevator with them before! That's what I meant to ask you before when I saw you."

"Them?" I asked confused, where was she going with all of this?

"Yes them Bella, the beautiful people I told you about before. Everyone was talking about you coming out of the lift with them, it's what I wanted to know before, but you distracted me... "She trailed off as I gave her a sceptical look at that, "yeah, yeah I know, doesn't expect it to happen again."

Then she just started looking at me, almost expectantly, I gave her a few odd sideways glances before she cracked.

"Well then tell me!"

"Tell you what?" I replied dumbly.

"About the whole lift ride Bella, I mean it, about every glance, every inappropriate itch, I want it all!"

I'd just finished telling Jessica about the bronze haired boy's rude behaviour when we reached Angela's office. I said a quick goodbye to a now happy Jessica before giving a quick knock on the door and walking in. I slowly looked around Angela's office, disappointment flooding through me. It was empty, she'd left without me. I slowly turned round, shoulders hunched and began walking out of her office, when all of a sudden she appeared right in front of me laughing hysterically, so close it made me stumble backwards and hit my head on her desk.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, I thought I'd given you enough room this time, are you okay?" asked a now very concerned Angela.

Yes this wasn't the first time this had happened, in fact if you look very carefully at her desk there's little marks where her desk has been slightly chipped by my skull. You see, Angela's power is invisibility, which she uses very well might I add.

"Its fine Angela, honestly, I'm getting used to the pain now" I chuckled, even though the throbbing in the back of my head resisted. "Thanks for waiting for me, I really thought you'd left without me this time, especially since I'm so late"

She laughed at this "That's fine Bella, Mohinder over working you again? I love the guy but he really has to realise that your power isn't just going to present its self because he wants it to, it'll come on its own time."

I smiled at this; she was one of the few people who thought I actually had a power. Even Jessica isn't too convinced.

"No he didn't turn up actually, I went on a semi man hunt for him or anyone actually and when I got back he was with some uh, people I haven't seen before."

"People you haven't seen before?" she asked confused. She, like me, knew that Mohinder rarely spent time with anyone new and I'd met most people here over the past month, well the ones who Mohinder spent time with anyway.

"Yeah, they were um," _Where do I even begin to explain these weird people?_ "Quite good looking, well quite, being a bit of an understatement. Oh, they had really weird eyes too."

"Weird eyes?" She seemed to ponder that for a second. "Oh you mean the Va... Yeah I know who you mean alright." She replied almost angry.

I gave her a confused look, Angela is always so nice about everyone, I've never seen her react so bitterly to just the mention of someone. She noticed my look and sighed,

"They are causing some controversy to say the least, just them being here has got a lot of people here very irate."

"Really, like who?" I couldn't help but ask.

Angela seemed to give me a rather concerned glance at this. "You really need to stop spending so much time with Jessica; she's beginning to rub off on you."

"I'm just curious." _first Jessica and now Angela _"You know how curious I get, I was trapped in a lift full of… them today. I know awkward moments definitely define my life but that was in a whole class of its own." I replied pleadingly.

A small smile played on her lips at this, she was very aware of some of the awkward moments I was talking about. However that was obviously enough small talk for her.

"Well it's been a bit of a slow morning with all these new visitors so there's not too much for you to do today, since I have to be in Munich at noon." she winced as she said the last part.

"But Ang, I don't see why I can't come with you, I won't get in the way I promise, I'll be on my best behaviour" I pleaded.

"You know I can't take you with me Bella, for starters, it's dangerous, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt. And then there's Bob, if I didn't die trying to save you then he sure as hell would finish me off."

"But Mike gets to go with you; can't I just hang around with him?"

"Mike has a power and as much as that would please him, no you can't." she stated firmly.

I knew not to push her anymore. I was getting nowhere. It was times like this that made me wish I did have a power, just so I could travel around the world with Angela scouting for potential people with special abilities. Of course it was easier for her, since she could just turn invisible and follow them anywhere. It kind of creeped me out when she admitted that she followed me around for a while when I was still living my normal boring life in England. But she assured me that she kept her distance and didn't intrude on any private moments, which I believe; I know how much she respects people's privacy. This is probably why she doesn't want me turning into a mini-Jessica.

"Fine," I huffed "What do you want me to do while you're gone?"

"Well, I've got a lot of paperwork that needs to be done." She grinned sheepishly " I'll help start you off before I leave."

"The things I do for you." I smiled, regardless to the fact that my hands are going to be seriously cramped by the end of the day.

It was now half past 1 and I was walking back to Angela's office after having a half an hour lunch break at a little cafe down the road. The paperwork Angela left me with wasn't too difficult; it's just the quantity of it that bothered me. She's obviously left it all till last minute, although I guess it's a lot more fun actually keeping tabs on people rather than writing up reports of each encounter. I had her notes to work with, but it still got pretty tedious.

So I was surprised to say the least when I walked into her office to see that black haired little pixie girl from Mohinder's office, perched on Angela's desk swinging her legs wildly since she couldn't reach the floor.

"Hey Bella, have a nice lunch?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Erm I, yeah, sure, it was nice." _It was nice? Who says lunch is nice and how did she even know I was on my lunch break._ "Err, I don't mean to be rude, but uh, who are you?"

"Oh my name's Alice, I hope you don't mind, Bob said I could help you with all this work." She still had that prominent smile on her face, even if she was condemning herself to all this work.

"That's fine; I hope you know what you've got yourself into."

"Oh I always do." She giggled, making me feel like I was missing out on some private joke. "So, want me to make a start on the European cases while you finish the ones from the U.S?" she asked, already reaching for them.

"Oh, sure, I was just thinking about asking you to do them actually."

"I know." She smiled, again with that look on her face.

I pulled out an extra chair from the corner and placed it in front of the desk, then quickly moved some papers to clear some space for Alice to work. Once I was done she happily glided over and took a seat, while happily shuffling through the European cases. After five minutes of quiet working, I couldn't help but give Alice a quizzical look after constantly catching her looking at me with that knowing smile.

"I can see why he's intrigued by you." She stated.

"Who?" I asked, blushing even though I have no idea who's she's talking about.

"Edward,"

"Who's Edward?" I replied confused.

"He's my brother, from what I've heard you've already made quite the impression on him." she chirped happily.

It finally clicked "Oh you mean the ru-the bronze haired one?" I replied with a frown.

Now it was her who looked a little confused "What, what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing, it's just, well he's a little rude." I replied shyly, not wanting her to be angry that I was insulting her brother.

To my surprise she started laughing "Oh, Edward can sometimes come across that way, he likes knowing people, but you're a complete mystery to him, your Emmett's new hero."

"Emm-"

"He's my other brother."

"Right, when you say Edward likes knowing people..." I trailed off suggestively.

She was about to reply when the door suddenly swung open, crashing into the wall, causing me to jump and nearly fall out of my seat. I looked up to see a ferocious looking Edward,

"Outside Alice, now." Venom was practically dripping from his voice.

I looked over at Alice with a worried expression on my face, only to see that her smile still remained in place. A noise rumbled within Edward's chest causing her to get up. _Did he seriously just growl at his sister?_ Alice quickly apologized to me and waltzed out the room shouting a 'be right back' over her shoulder. I took one more quick glance at Edward, to see him glaring down at me. I cringed away from the sight and with that I heard another loud bang, indicating that he had left.

--

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight or Heroes.**

**Thanks to 'SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' for being my beta.**

**--**

Even though I know I shouldn't have, I couldn't help trying to strain my ears in hope that I could hear what they were arguing about. I couldn't hear a thing. I'm sure Edward was about to explode so why can't I hear any shouting, at least Edward shouting anyway? After about a minute or so I couldn't take it, I stopped typing and leaned as far as I could over the desk keeping as still as possible, still nothing. But I was no quitter; I was determined to know what was wrong with Edward. In fact, I wanted to know what was wrong with his whole family, there was something not right about them and I **will** find out what it is. After about another minute I was on the verge of giving up when I heard a slight hiss, could that be them? That Edward character obviously likes to growl so maybe they enjoy a bit of hissing too? Then came some more noise, but it was more like hurried whispers. Although not enough to actually hear what was being said, it was mostly murmurings. I could definitely distinct Edward's, it was dark and vicious. From what I could hear of Alice's murmur, she seemed to be holding her own; actually she didn't seem too fazed by Edwards's voice at all. I may have only met him today, but he's been anything but nice, maybe he's like this all the time? Jeez, poor Alice. She seems like such a nice girl too, it must be hard living with such a grouch. I was practically lying on my desk now, crumpling Angela's notes in my attempt at eavesdropping. I heard Alice let out what sounded like an annoyed murmur, then all went quiet. I turned my head slightly to the left in a desperate attempt to hear his reply.

"If she comes anywhere near me again, I'll kill her!"

I fell in shock, head first over the table, my face colliding with the metal on Alice's chair in the process. Before I could even blink Angela's office door was open with both Alice and Edward staring at me. Alice looked a cross between amused and concerned, while Edward still looked furious, maybe even more so then before which I didn't even think was possible. I felt the colour drain from my face when I looked at Edward. He was definitely talking about me out there, and when I locked eyes with that furious gaze of his, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he's very capable of killing me.

"Are you.."

"I'm fine." I immediately cut Alice off, I didn't need this awkward situation any more escalated. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible, but them blocking the only available exit was a major flaw to my plan, God how I wish I had Angela's power, or any power at that, something to help me out around all these advanced beings. I never realised how much it sucks being a normal human, I mean, I always thought having some form of power would be kind of cool, but I never realised how much it would help my life.

"It looks like you hit your head pretty hard, do you want us to take you anywhere?" asked a very calm Alice.

Oh I bet she wants to take me somewhere alright, somewhere her brother can follow through with his threat. I felt a shudder go up my spine at the thought. Alice seemed to notice and gave

me a confused look. Well I guess I can't take this out on her. It's her brother who has the issues, not her, well; it could always be a hereditary thing...

"Bella?"

"No thanks Alice, this kind of thing happens to me all the time." I responded with a slight quiver in my voice. I've got to act tough; I can't let Edward smell my fear.

"You want to get back to..." She stopped mid sentence and suddenly sported a dejected look on her face "Oh, you don't want to carry on." she replied sadly.

Was it really that obvious that I didn't want to be anywhere near them right now? Well, more specifically, Edward.

"Actually Alice, I didn't realise the time, I'm supposed to be meeting a friend." I trailed off lamely.

"It's okay, I understand" she gave a sideways glance to Edward as she said this. Edward seemed to soften slightly, but not too much.

As if things weren't bad enough, I had to try to shuffle my way out of the doorway which was still being occupied by the two of them. Alice politely moved to the side to let me pass, while Edward just glared at the carpet.

When I was finally free, I quickened up my pace, not wanting to be stuck in any empty corridors. I frantically looked around for anyone I knew, desperately trying to find someone capable of protecting me, at least for now. I understand what Angela meant now; I can easily see why people were so angry that they were here. I turned into the little seating area which I was certain would be occupied by someone I could at least sit near. I couldn't contain my joy when I saw Jacob slouched on one of the sofas watching wrestling with Quil. I didn't even have time to approve the rug before I practically sat in his lap.

"I didn't think you'd miss me this much Bella." he chuckled "I saw you yesterday, was it too long for you, too?"

I was in such a state of shock with the whole Edward thing I didn't even give my cheeks a chance to blush.

"Can we go somewhere, just me and you, far away from this building?" I pleaded.

His face became concerned at this, "Is everything alright, Bells?"

"Su-sure can we just get out of here?" he must have heard the desperation in my voice.

"Course we can Bells." He then turned to face Quil "Will you tell Sam I'll catch up with him later?"

Quil looked between me and Jacob a few times before nodding. Without another word Jacob grabbed my elbow and started marching off towards the elevators, I had to jog to keep up.

Just as it looked like Jacob was going to give up waiting and take the stairs, they pinged open revealing the blonde girl from before, who was accompanied by a muscular man with dark curly hair who started hissing and showing his teeth at us, no wait, at Jacob? I turned to look at Jacob who was tensed and seemed to be shaking slightly. I looked back towards the lift and saw the blonde was also mirroring the same pose as the muscular one. _Well I guess its two against two. Oh who am I kidding I wouldn't stand a chance, for one I've never hissed or growled before in my life. Looks like its two against one._ As I looked back at Jacob I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face, to Jacob's left stood Quil adopting the same pose as Jacob.

"Rosalie. Emmett. Enough" Said an authoritive voice from behind us.

All five of us turned around to see the blonde man in his mid twenties who I saw in Mohinder's office earlier. Jacob, sensing that I was in the middle of him and the new arrival, pulled me behind him and covered the majority of me with just half of his right side. His large shoulders prevented me from seeing much else.

"Quil, Jacob. Stand down." I heard another authoritive voice, which I recognised as Sam.

Thankfully both Jacob and Quil stopped shaking at this.

"Quil, go find Embry and the others. Jacob…"

"I'm going for a walk with Bella, we'll be back later." Jacob cut Sam off before he even got a chance to finish.

At this Jacob retracted his shoulder and I caught a glimpse of Sam, he didn't look too pleased with Jacob at the moment.

"Come on Bells, we're taking the stairs."

After an intense marching session with Jacob we ended up in Subway. I ordered a 6 inch meatball marinara while Jacob ordered a 12 inch, with everything on it. Man that boy can eat. We found a secluded spot upstairs, as soon as we sat down Jacob tore into his meal. I slowly unfolded the wrapper it came in and realised I only had lunch about an hour ago, but with Jacob's attitude toward food, I don't think it's wise to waste it in front of him.

"So," Jacob said with a mouthful of food, "why did you want to get out of there so fast, Bells?"

Was it wise to tell him about Edward? That guy in the lift was called Emmett, and I recall Alice saying that's her brother's name, so I'm willing to bet their all related. Maybe I shouldn't tell Jacob, if that's how he reacted to possibly sharing a lift with Edwards's family.

"Erm, things were getting a little... tense, but I guess you'd know all about that huh?"

He stopped chewing momentarily at that, "What do you mean by tense?"

"Well, you tell me. Does someone not like sharing lifts, Jake?" I responded playfully.

His face became serious at that "They're the cause for this war that's going on, yet they waltz in and pretend they're the solution." His voice was dark as he said this.

"War? Solution? What's going on?" I asked confused.

He sighed and wiped his hands on a napkin, then put his hands through his hair pushing any loose strands back.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it, Sam will be pissed that I've said anything at all." He replied glumly

"Then we won't tell Sam, simple." I replied with a smile.

"It's not that easy Bells, it's complicated."

"Complicated like how?" I asked.

"Complicated like, we can't talk about it." He smiled in spite of the situation.

"Then fine don't talk about it specifically, hints aren't against the rules right?" I asked hopefully.

He finally cracked a proper smile at this "I guess that's not completely against the treaty. Right, where do I start?"

"Most people would say from the beginning here but I'm guessing that's not the right way to go about it. How about nodding? That's not exactly talking is it?" I asked slyly.

"Fine, knock yourself out."

I pushed the remains of my sandwich in front of me and prepared for the interrogation to begin.

"Right, what happened in the lift? That was something more wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"Okay, this something more, has it been going on for a long time?"

Again he nodded, but with a slight smirk on his face this time. It reminded me of Alice's smile, like I was missing out on something.

"This war you're referring to, is that what's been going on for a while?" He looked a little uncomfortable at this "Jake, it's just a shake of the head, yes or no?"

He sighed again "It's not that easy Bells...the one I was talking about, it, no, not that one."

"Not that one?" I asked eagerly. He winced slightly at this, okay maybe I shouldn't try and push him too far.

"Fine, let's scratch that last question, how about Angela?" He looked confused at this "She said something earlier, she nearly called them something." He eagerly sat up straighter when he heard this, looking at me expectantly. "She called them 'va' but then cut herself off."

Jacob was now looking at me like I was stupid. God it's not my fault if I'm not in their little club, how am I supposed to know? Right, I've got to break this down somehow. Their all really pale, but then again so am I and I manage just fine with not growling at people. Wait, that's it, the growling thing, that's certainly not normal. And in the lift before, that big one was showing his teeth when he was hissing. So, what are pale, hisses, growls, likes to show their teeth and begins with 'Va'. Then it hit me, no wonder Jacob's looking at me like I have the mental capacity of a child.

"THEY'RE VAMPIRES!"

"Christ Bells, you don't need to announce it to the whole world!" Jacob said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry. It's not every day one comes face to face with a vampire, Jake!" I replied just as angry. _Great, just great, a vampire wants me dead. _

"Look, you can't tell anyone. Feel free to talk to Angela since she already knows, and Mohinder, but anyone else is out of the question, okay? And for God's sake don't let anyone know I told you!" he said desperately. I think he wanted me to know, but now I actually know, he's realised the shit he's in.

"Don't worry Jake, I won't tell anyone, especially Sam." I said with a smile. But upon seeing his face look a little pained at that I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Look, we better get back. I shouldn't have undermined Sam like I did before either. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble with the boys later."

He put the remains of his sandwich in a bag, and mine too once he realised I was going to throw it away. Typical Jake, even after revealing that we now have vampires in the office, he still won't stand by and see good food go to waste.

--

**Please review, it really motivates me to carry on. A link for the seating area that Jacob and Quil are in is on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Twilight.**

**Thanks to ****SPOONS Secret Agent Alice for being my beta.**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my profile.**

**--**

It had been a few weeks since that conversation with Jacob; he was still walking around the offices, so he thankfully didn't get into too much trouble over our subway shenanigan. Things hadn't changed too much, well when I say too much, there's vampires walking around everywhere now, but not a lot of people on this level know what they are so no one's gone too crazy over it. I asked Mohinder about it, he was a little shocked I knew, but I just pretended I figured it out on my own. He told me that they were all on very strict orders to not hunt near here; I just hope Edward will keep that order in mind.

This leads me onto a change I'm really not happy about. It turns out that Mohinder has given the vampires permission to watch his little 'potential training tests'. So not only am I pressured to show some form of power to Mohinder, I now have a bunch of vampires breathing down my neck, well not in the literal sense since I'm not exactly sure if they do breath.

I carefully walked into Mohinder's office and to my surprise I didn't see the Cullen's. Angela had told me that Edward, Alice and her husband, the two from the lift, that middle aged man I've seen a few times and a woman I hadn't met, made up a family called the Cullen's.

"Good morning Bella, sleep well?" asked Mohinder.

"Yeah, sure, like a log." I answered.

"Well that's good then, because today we're taking our training onto the 8th floor. I'm afraid we're cranking it up a notch." he replied.

"Cranking it up? Mo, I don't want you to get your hopes up, it may never happen, I might not have a power. You've said so yourself, why are you trying to force it out of me? Training has been getting harder and harder, why the rush? I thought it was a 'natural' process." I replied slightly annoyed, the harder I work the more useless I feel when I always get the same powerless results.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know that. It's Bob, he just needs as many people with powers as possible at the moment and who knows, yours might be the one he's been looking for." He said with a smile.

But I couldn't bring myself to smile back; I hated being such a disappointment. I turned on my heel and marched out of Mohinder's office and towards the elevators. When they pinged open I couldn't say I was surprised to see it occupied by the Cullen's and some other Vampires who I'd only seen around briefly. Can I ever walk into a lift and not see it occupied by a Cullen? I really might start taking the stairs.

"Heya Bella, looking forward to training?" Asked the constantly excited, Alice.

Even though I was in a sour mood, it's virtually impossible to stay angry at Alice.

"Yeah sure Ali, it's going to be a blast." I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

I was about to turn around to face the elevator doors when I felt a hand grab my own. I looked up to see a vampire with long jet black hair, his skin looked almost translucent, his burgundy eyes were looking at me intently, almost like he was trying to see into my soul. It seemed to take him a few moments to compose himself.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Aro; it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, still holding my hand.

"It's, um, nice to meet." the doors opened revealing the 8th floor "well, erm, this is my stop." I said, looking down to his hand on mine. He let go, giving me a brief smile before gesturing for me to leave the lift first.

I walked out and saw Bob walking towards me with some men I hadn't seen before.

"Morning Bella, how've you been keeping?" He asked pleasantly.

"I'll be keeping better if you stop putting so much damn pressure on me." I replied annoyed.

I saw Bob look over my shoulder and nod at someone. I was about to turn around when I suddenly felt a wave of calmness hit me, it momentarily stunned me. Bob still had a sickly sweet smile on his face, looking at me knowingly, which just frustrated me even more; screw that calm I was feeling.

"Can we get this over with? I'm telling you now Bob, don't expect any miracles." I said, still frustrated.

Bob looked momentarily stunned, but quickly recovered and led me and everyone else down a few corridors before entering a big training room. The walls were white with black mats on the floor, just before the mats, a row of chairs were set up. Stood on the mats were three people. I hadn't seen two of them before, but it was hard to ignore the third person, especially when he was grinning and waving like an idiot at me, as if this couldn't get any worse, Mike Newton had to be here and by the looks of it, helping me train.

After taking my shoes and jacket off, I walked onto the mat, not missing the evil smile I got off one of the men, he had long spiky red hair and bright blue green eyes.

Bob cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and then turned to face me.

"Now, you've been here for a while Bella and there still hasn't be any sign of improvement, which is not by any means your fault, but I've been talking to Mohinder and I don't think the tests have been challenging enough for you, not enough to draw out your power anyway." He turned towards the vampires "now you know the rules, and what's going to happen here so stay if you can. Alice, I want you to notify me immediately if you see anything." Alice nodded while glancing over at me with a worried expression on her face. Bob turned towards the three people on the mat with me, "and you also know what I ask of you. You'll take it in turns to come on here and do as I've asked of you, Mike you'll be going first." Bob kept a very calm emotionless tone the whole way through his speech.

The other two people made their way off of the mat, leaving just me and Mike. I'm not going to lie, I'm terrified. Never have I felt so helpless. By the look Alice gave me she knows what's going to happen isn't going to be pleasant.

"Now Bella what I want you to do is simple, just touch Mike." Bob said while giving a slight nod to Mike.

I don't think I've ever disliked anyone as much as I dislike Bob right now. He makes it sound so simple, but you see, Mike can teleport. So there's not a chance in hell I'm going to even be able to get close to him, never mind touch him.

Bob clapped his hands and I take it that was a signal to start. I looked over at Mike to see the smile gone from his face and he looked very concentrated. I'm guessing Bob's told them all to be anything but gentle with me. I figured I'd try and get this over with, so I ran at him, as fast as I could but he was gone before I even had a chance to raise my arm. I stopped myself and saw he was behind me, so I charged at him again. This happened several times before I decided that approach wasn't working so I decided that knowledge was the best weapon I had right now. So as I made one last run at him I ran with a lot of force, resulting in my face hitting the mat after I fumbled over my own feet. Instead of getting up I grabbed my knee, wincing as I did. I looked up at Mike and saw he looked concerned, so I decided to play on it a bit and looked towards the mat, using my hair to shield me from him. I peeked through the strands so see him slowly coming towards me.

"Bella, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Mike asked.

I just ignored him and shuffled away from him slightly, and just like I wanted he started taking more steps towards me. I waited until he was within arms reach before diving toward him and got a firm grip on his leg and shouted "GOT'CHA". I couldn't help but laugh as I looked up at him saw what I'd done dawn on his face.

"Well done Bella, you really had me." Mike said, thankfully with a smile on his face, so he wasn't too angry at me for tricking him. He offered me a hand to help me up, which I willingly took. I gave him a quick hug to show no hard feelings and was again interrupted by Bob clearing his throat.

"Clever Bella, but that's not helping." Bob said, clearly annoyed.

"Maybe my powers in my head, Mohinder reckons it is." I said with a cocky smile. But my smile soon faded when I saw Bob click his fingers, resulting in Mike walking off the mat and one of the other men walking on. This man had short brown hair and was about 5'10, carrying a big bag that looked full, but of what I had no idea.

"Bella, this is Henry, and for this I just want you to stand near the back and dodge." said Bob.

Noticing my look of confusion, Henry slipped the bag off his shoulder and opened it up, tipping its contents onto the floor. And the contents did not look good; his bag had been full to the brim of tennis balls. They went off into every direction when they made contact with the floor, making me wonder what he was going to do. Was he simply going to throw them at me? Bob clapped his hands again and then I saw Henry raise his hand, which made two of the tennis balls raise into the air also. Okay so his power was telekinesis, this doesn't bode too well for me. Without warning he flicked his wrist in my direction which caused the two tennis balls to come hurling toward me. I raised my arms into the air while jumping, twisting my body so my side was facing Henry. I saw one of the tennis balls slam against the wall, right in front of my face before bouncing off back towards Henry.

This carried on for several minutes, occasionally the tennis balls would hit me, probably leaving a bruise, but my adrenaline was pumping too much for me to care right now. I was twisting, weaving, ducking and diving all over the place trying to avoid them. Henry was getting more and more frustrated as I was surprisingly managing to hold my own somewhat, if you think about it, it's just like a horrible twisted version of dodge ball. After avoiding yet another tennis ball, a wicked smile spread across Henry's face. He raised both his hands, which made all of the tennis balls float in front of him, my eyes widened in fear. No way was he going to throw them all at me. He winked at me and was just about to hurl them towards me when a loud clap echoed throughout the room.

"Enough! Thank you Henry, go and join Mike." commanded Bob. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding, giving Bob a weak smile for stopping Henry. He gave me a quick nod before looking toward the man with the red hair, signalling for him to come onto the mat. He took big dominant strides towards me, getting so close that his chest hit me in the face; I took a few steps back and looked up at him. He had to be at least 6ft.

"Now Bella what I want you to do is..."

"NO!" Alice screamed, cutting Bob off.

Everyone turned to look at her, she actually looked frightened, I saw Edward standing next to her, tensing his jaw and balling his hands into fists.

"This has to stop." Alice continued "It's not going to end well at all Bob, please stop this."

Everyone then turned to look at Bob, who looked torn after what seemed a lifetime to me, he nodded his head "Bella, your training for today is over."

I actually felt like hugging him, but instead I gave him a quick thank you before making a bee line towards Alice, hugging her once I reached her. She was smiling back at me before her eyes glazed over, I looked over to Edward for help, but he was staring at Alice not out of concern, but there was something in his eyes I couldn't quite place, was it fear? I looked back at Alice who seemed to be looking at me with the same expression.

"No, I wasn't finished, it's my turn."

My head whipped around, it was the red headed man and he looked furious. He raised his shaking hands and balls of fire formed in them. Oh no, not pyrokinesis. He threw his hands forward, shooting two balls of fire towards me, Alice, and Edward. Without realising what I was doing, I flung myself into Edwards's arms, hiding my face in his chest, bracing myself for the impact.

But it never came, I pulled away from Edward looking up at him, he looked shocked. In confusion I pulled back and looked around me, everyone was looking at me. I looked over towards the red headed man and he still looked furious, he started swinging his arms around, but no fire came. I looked over to Mohinder for guidance, and he was smiling at me.

"It looks like we've found your power, Bella." He said, sounding just like a proud parent whose kid had just been picked to play on the football team.

**--**

**This story has 7 alerts and the last chapter got 68 hits, but only one person bothered to review, thanks to '****once-bitten-twilight-smitten' for being that one review, their the only reason I wrote this chapter. ****Please review, it really makes my day and encourages me to write more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or Heroes.**

**Thanks to '****SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' for being my beta, even though I've took ages to write this.**

**--**

I looked back toward Edward and realized my right hand was still clutching his wrist, so tight that my knuckles had gone white. Edward didn't seem too phased by this, but on closer inspection I realized his skin was hard and cold, almost like he was made out of marble. No wonder, I bet he didn't even realize I was holding on to him with all the strength I possessed.

A quick glance at my hand from Edward made me let go and jump back like a bat out of hell. While fearing for my life I'd willingly jumped into the arms of the one person I know wants to kill me in a heartbeat. I'd willingly go play with matches with fire boy over there if it meant I didn't have to get eaten by Edward. I was tore away from my thoughts on how I'd prefer to die by a hand ruffling up my hair.

"I always knew you were special Bella." said Mohinder from behind me.

I turned around and before I realized what I was doing I'd pounced on him and was hugging him so tight I don't think he could breathe, but it was worth it. I was worth it. After all this time, all the trial and errors, all the wasted mornings of my failure, my day has finally come, no scratch that, our day. Mohinder deserves more credit than even I do, if it wasn't for him, I think I'd of bolted from this place and hopped on a plane back to England, power or not. And yeah, even though he'd admitted that I may not have a power; deep down I know he always knew I was capable of possessing one. He'd once told me how out of all the other 'hopefuls' he hopes I'm one of the ones with a power, and a great one at that. A sideways glance at Bob made me realize this power, whatever it actually was, is just what he's been looking for. But I was far too angry at the most recent 'test' that he lined up for me, so sorry if I'm not first in line to jump on the celebratory bandwagon.

I looked back to Mohinder and couldn't help the feeling that spread through me at the look in his eyes. It was one that Charlie would give me when I got an A on a test; it was one a father would give to their daughter. I'd never really thought about it until now but over these past few months, Mohinder really had become somewhat of a father figure to me since I arrived her, making sure that Bob never took things too far with his ridiculous testing, although I'm going to be having some strong words with him over what just happened.

"I did it Mo! Finally, I bloody did it!" I said with him laughing along with me at my use of 'bloody', he always commented on my odd English expressions, that being one of the classics apparently.

"It took you long enough; we only wasted how many mornings? And went through how many bagels?" He said.

I grinned sheepishly at that, "Think about the amount of games of hangman and eye spy we played trying to kill time while you processed some of my blood or mental test results."

This again made him laugh "Yeah and you coming up with your own words for what some of my equipment is called."

"I think some of my names were far better." I said, smiling at some of the stupid names I came up with.

"Who knew you had it in you? Well, I knew you had something in you but not what I was looking for." said an overfriendly voice from behind me, who I knew instantly, was Bob. Ruining the moment like only he knew how.

"Oh really?" I said anger lacing my tone, turning around to face him "So if you didn't think I was what you were looking for, and didn't have much of a power, then why go through all of this? Were you just so bored and frustrated you thought me getting my ass burnt would help?"

It was nice to see he didn't quite have a comeback for everything, since his face looked a little stunned and he looked rather flabbergasted, looking around the room and even at Mohinder for backup, which we both knew was never coming. But the smile slowly left my face when I saw a flicker of a smirk grace his lips, this surely isn't going to end well.

"I've got another brilliant idea, now you've got the power you so desperately wanted, how about I call Phillip back in here and see how long you can keep it up?"

Now this is why Mohinder always told me to keep stum around Bob, since no matter what, he always wins. Although, I did have a slight chuckle over the pyro being called Phillip. Phillip the pyro, he does wonders for those who favour alliteration. But before I had a chance to beg Bob for my life, Mohinder stood in front of me.

"I think you've had enough ideas today Bob, leave her alone, I'll run some small tests tomorrow with her, ones that won't put her in any danger."

"Don't you see it Doctor Suresh, it's what she needs, it's the danger that brings it out of her, and we need a power like hers on our side, you know that." said Bob in a voice I think is supposed to be persuasive.

"Bella needs to be able to control her power before you throw her onto the front line, she needs to be able to use it at will and to its full potential, not just whenever she feels threatened, what if it doesn't work and she gets hurt? Then what, all this searching will be for nothing, and then he'll win." Said Mohinder with more anger than I've ever heard before. But hold up, 'he'll win'? Who's he? Is this maybe the 'war' Jake was telling me about, and the need to know basis Mohinder mentioned.

"We don't even know if she'll be able to stop him, so she managed to stop Phillip's power somehow, we don't know how strong her power really is until we test it."

"Exactly, which is I will test Bella in a safe environment away from any out of control pyros and any tennis ball wielding telekinetics."

Just as I was really thinking about making an 'I love Mo' fan group, Alice and Edward, accompanied by Carlisle and that weird Aro guy from the lift came over and stood next to Mo, totally blocking my view. I took a step forward and linked my arm with Alice's so I wasn't completely out of the loop. She looked up at me and smiled before turning back to glare at Bob.

"How about we take it from here." said Aro, in a voice that was actually persuasive and not weird like Bob made it sound before.

"You're not in charge here remember? This is still MY Company and I call the shots." said Bob. Typical he's defiant till the end. But to my surprise, Aro laughed.

"Bob, please I am not trying to 'call the shots' as you put it, I'm just being logical. We've all seen that she can obviously suppress you're kinds powers, now how about we see how well she can suppress ours. That will surely give us a better chance at stopping... him."

Bob seemed to mull it over for a few seconds before giving a brief nod of his head "Fine, but I want any progress reported to me straight away, are we clear? And Mohinder will watch over any sessions you have with her, just remember I'm the one who found her, she belongs to me." and with that he stormed off, closely followed by the men who were accompanying him before.

"Erm, Mo," I said softly not wanting to interrupt the moment the Aro fellow was obviously having over beating Bob, "what did he mean that I belong to him?"

Mohinder turned back towards me, his face slightly pained "That's just Bob's way, you know, finders keepers and all that." He said, his voice lowering at the end.

I felt like I'd had the air knocked out of me, was this all I was to this company, just an object that belonged to them. Was I doomed to this weird life forever? I mean, I've got plans, I'm going to go back to Charlie and Renee once I've got a grip on my power and then go on to University, although I'll need to sort my grades out from college first. Was this why Bob dragged me out of college, because no matter what, I wasn't allowed to go back home or to any of my friends. If I did try to leave would he just send Phil the pyro after me? Well I've already proven I can take care of his little power, so once I'm able to control my power I'm going to leave, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me. Bob can send as many people as he likes after me, if I really can suppress anyone's powers, then there's no way they'll ever be able to stop me. Mohinder obviously wasn't expecting the devilish grin that spread across my face, since confusion swept across his features.

"Okay, Aro was it? Why don't we start this 'training' now, I want to see what I can really do."

The rest of the Cullen's looked a little uneasy over this, especially Edward, but then again he always seemed uneasy about everything. Aro was the only one who actually seemed pleased I wanted to start now, he glided over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, and I couldn't help but shiver slightly at how cold he was.

"I have a feeling me and you are going to get along just fine Isabella."

**--**

**Sorry this isn't very long and took ages to write, but this seemed the right place to finish it and I've been busy. I'll write more soon, although I'll write it even sooner if you review. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I don't own Heroes or Twilight.**

**Thanks to '****SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' for being my beta.**

**--**

"It's Bella." I said for what felt like the hundredth time.

I wasn't quite sure which floor we were on, but I was following Aro regardless. If I wasn't on such a high right now I'd probably have spun on my heel and ran towards the nearest exit a good few minutes ago when I realised the floor we were on was full of vampires. Mo and I were the only 'humans' up here, well from what I can see anyway. Realizing this, Mo kept his hand on my lower back in a sort of protective manner. Although I'm pretty sure he knew nothing would happen to us, there's always just an if factor, like if one of the vampires haven't had breakfast today.

Aro led us into a brightly lit office and I smirked thinking of the 'vampires burn in sunlight' myth, since that's exactly what it is, I'm also willing to bet crosses and garlic doesn't bother them too much either. Aro took his place at the other end of the office, taking a seat next to two other vampires who had the same transparent looking skin as he did.

"Marcus, Caius, this is Isabella." he said while gesturing to me, I was about to correct him when he held up his hands stopping me "Sorry, she prefers to be called Bella."

I smiled slightly; he'd finally got the hint. I looked towards Mo who still looked a little uneasy being surrounded. Even though I knew Aro was a vampire who would probably eat me if we'd met in a dark alley, he still seemed nice and definitely more friendly than any of the other vampires, well, apart from Alice but I don't think anyone comes more friendly than her.

Aro pointed to two chairs opposite them and me and Mo carefully sat down, eying the other two vampires suspiciously. Caius didn't look too happy to see us; he had bright white hair that practically matched his skin. While Marcus had long jet black hair, like Aro, except Marcus didn't show any emotion, he just looked at me and Mo a few times before giving a sceptical look at someone behind me and then back at me. I glanced behind me to see he'd looked at Edward, who was staring intently at Marcus. I wish I could know what was going through his head sometimes, maybe he needed some anger management classes or maybe a therapist, I'm sure he has a few personal issues he needs he needs working out.

"Now Bella," I turned back to look towards Aro "There's a reason I wanted to speak to you without certain members of the company being here, there's something I want to tell you which I'm sure won't reach Bob." he gave a pointed look at Mo before carrying on "For a while now we've had a little...insight as to what your power was going to be."

"What? You knew and you didn't share it with us, with me, how exactly could you have known? We did many tests, all of them were inconclusive." I was surprised that Mo had spoken so rashly towards them; these guys obviously weren't to be messed with.

Aro held out his palm and gestured with his other hand for Mo to put his hand in his, Mo gave me a confused look before doing so. I sat up in my chair at this, eager to see what Aro was doing and to make sure Aro didn't hurt him, although I don't think I'd be much help. Aro released his hand after a few seconds giving him a brief smile as he did so.

"You don't like what they do here, Bob came to you and asked for your help, you're trying to turn this company around, to make it good, in order to save people from the virus that killed your sister, Shanti." Aro said smoothly with a slight air of arrogance. To say Mo was shocked was an understatement, I always knew Mo wasn't fond of Bob, but I didn't realize he was trying to actually change the company. "Oh and I'm glad Molly is okay now, she seems like a nice girl, she has a very useful power, her and Demetri, " He nodded over to a vampire in the corner who I hadn't even noticed was in the room, I also noticed there were a few others as well, the one Aro nodded towards seemed to have olive looking skin, which considering he's a vampire looked pretty weird "would get along nicely."

Now Mo looked furious "Who told you about Molly?" he demanded, standing up and slamming his hands on the desk that was in between us and them. But Aro of course, didn't look phased.

"You did Mohinder." He replied, I thought Mo was about to explode.

"ME? I would never..." He stopped mid sentence looking towards his hand and back towards Aro "You have a power." It sounded almost like he was accusing Aro, who thankfully let it pass, while Caius looked like he wanted to kill Mo for his outbursts. See what I mean about Aro not being that bad? And while I'm at it, who the hell is Molly? I'll have to ask Mo if we survive this little session.

"Indeed I do, just by touching you I can see into your mind, see everything you've ever done, every thought you've ever had." Aro said sounding proud, which is fair enough really; I think anyone with a bitching power like that would be pretty damn proud. I then remembered what happened in the lift, he'd shaken my hand. Aro smiled at me, probably noticing the look of horror on my face.

"The lift?" he asked, all I could do was nod. "That was a test, Edward had told me you were rather unique."

Okay now I was confused, "Edward?" I glanced over my shoulder briefly to see that cold, calm façade on his face and then looked back at Aro, he simply smiled at me.

"Oh, I thought Alice or that dog might have mentioned it to you, Edward can read minds, anyone's mind, except yours that is. Which peaked my curiosity. When I touched your hand in the lift, I got nothing, it was like looking at a blank canvas. I'm rather excited to see your power progress, you could be a great asset to us."

"Erm, okay sure." I said trying to sound calm, going over the 'controlling my power and leave' plan in my head again, I was thankful that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

--

"So, that was interesting." I said. Mohinder and I were walking towards his office. We were with Aro for just over an hour. Aro had a few of the vampires who were standing in the corner use their powers on me, it turned out none of the 'mental' powers worked on me, but I think Aro already knew they wouldn't, he just wanted to check, I suppose. It was a little odd; all I really did was sit there for most of it. There was one who I think actually wanted to kill me, I think Aro called her Jane. She was a very tiny girl, with pale brown short hair and a very pretty young face, she had a child-like voice too, so I'm guessing she was changed when she was very young.

A frantic looking girl with curly brown hair jumped out in front of us; Jessica.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" she demanded.

Mo and I just looked at one another quizzically before he replied "With Aro."

"Bob has been looking all over for you wanting to know where you had gotten to! He's made me hunt high and low for you, all over the floors!" she said, using her arms to demonstrate high, low and all over the floors.

"Hold the phone, he knew we were..." Then it clicked, he'd stormed out like a little girl before I told Aro I wanted to train right away. Woops.

"I'll go see him right now, is he in his office?" said Mohinder calmly, he's obviously used to Bob's wrath. "Bella why don't you go home? I know it's a little early but it's been a big day for you."

I really wanted to go see Angela and tell her about everything that's happened, but decided I could easily just tell her tomorrow, "Sure Mo, see you tomorrow, call me if anything happens, bye Jessica." I gave them both a lazy wave before going to collect my things and making my way out of the building.

I'd only taken a few steps before I was picked up and flung around in circles, I was about to make a scene but then realised who it was. It was hard to mistake a 6' 7" giant with black hair, brown eyes, russet colour skin and, oh yeah, his insanely warm body temperature might be a clue. I clung on to Jacob while he still twirled me around like a doll, enjoying the warmth of his skin, especially when I've spent all day with vampires. Suddenly Jacob stopped spinning me and put me on the ground while taking a few steps back giving me an odd look.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looked down at myself to see if I had anything on me.

"You stink!" He said, well Jacob was never known for sugar-coating things. I gave myself a quick sniff and could only smell the perfume I'd put on before I left the house.

"No I don't." I said, annoyed that I was getting quizzical looks from those around us thanks to Jacob having a loud, distinguishable voice.

He stepped a little closer to me, "You stink of them!" He accused, it took me a few seconds to figure out what he was talking about.

"Oohhh, you mean Vampir-"

"Keep it down." He said in a hushed whisper.

I gave him an apologetic look before doing a quick 360 to make sure no one was looking at us.

"Sorry I spend way too much of my time in there." I used my thumb to gesture to the building I just left "Its kind of the norm round there, sorry, but erm, what was with the little rollercoaster there?"

"Well for you getting your power of course, I knew you were too amazing not to have one." He said happily, then paused realizing what he'd said.

I must have resembled a rabbit in headlights right now, amazing? Oh dear.

"Erm, thanks Jake." I said lamely, not thinking of anything appropriate to say.

A friendly smile lit up his face "I know, let's celebrate." He said happily.

"Celebrate how?" I asked cautiously.

"I'll take you out to dinner, but let's go somewhere nice, just me and you have a nice friendly congratulatory meal, nothing else, I promise."

"As friends right?" I asked, making sure there were no strings attached and he wasn't going to treat it like a date or something.

"Nope I promise, come on let's go for a walk and see if we can find anywhere nice." and with that, he linked my arm with his and we took off down the road.

--

I entered my stupidly expensive hotel room, which is of course, funded by the company. I'd never really liked to guess how much money they spend on it, but after a day like today, I really do hope it's a lot; it's not like their lacking in funds anyway. I dropped my bags on the floor and kicked off my shoes, walking towards the kitchen to make myself a mug of hot chocolate. I'd actually had a lot of fun with Jake, after finding somewhere to eat we did a little shopping and then went to see a movie, as friends of course.

I filled the mug with hot chocolate and went to walk over to the kettle when I saw a figure move beside me, causing me to scream like an idiot and drop the mug. Glass and hot chocolate flying around my now bare feet, great why did I take my shoes off? Realizing that wasn't exactly the most pressing issue on the agenda right now, I looked over to the mystery lurker who was now approaching me, my breathe got in my throat when I realized who it was. I'd recognize that bronze messy looking hair and beautiful face anywhere.

"Hello Bella." he said in a voice smoother than velvet "I think it's time we have a very overdue discussion."

--

**The last chapter got 4 reviews which is the most I've had for this story so far, so thank you. Please make my day and review this one as well, it honestly makes me write faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or Heroes.**

**I'm sorry that most of this is dialogue and that I've borrowed the majority of it from Twilight, but I wasn't sure how to explain and who better than Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thanks to '****SPOONS Secret Agent Alice****' for being my beta and for getting this back to me so fast.**

**Secondly I want to thank all of you who reviewed, 4 reviews was the best this story had but the last chapter got 8 so thank you all very much :D**

**--**

_Previously_

_I filled the mug with hot chocolate and went to walk over to the kettle when I saw a figure move beside me, causing me to scream like an idiot and drop the mug. Glass and hot chocolate flying around my now bare feet, great why did I take my shoes off? Realizing that wasn't exactly the most pressing issue on the agenda right now, I looked over to the mystery lurker who was now approaching me, my breathe got in my throat when I realized who it was. I'd recognize that bronze messy looking hair and beautiful face anywhere._

_"Hello Bella." he said in a voice smoother than velvet "I think it's time we have a very overdue discussion."_

_-_

"S-sure," Was my lame, stuttered response. "Can I just clean this mess up first?"

"Bella," He chuckled "This is your place; you don't have to ask my permission. I'm simply an uninvited guest, I hope you can forgive me for letting myself in?"

"Sure," I said again, looking down at my feet annoyed that I was wedged in between the glass and the counter was pressed against my back.

"You seem to be saying that a lot." he said with an amused smile.

"I do?" I asked stupidly, still preoccupied with being stuck. I didn't exactly want to risk jumping or stepping over it because 1) I'd look ridiculous in front of Edward, 2) if I cut myself on a stray part of glass then that really wouldn't bode well for me since I'm in such a close confinement with a vampire who doesn't like me that much, and 3) blood isn't exactly my favourite substance, but a plus point is I'd be all woozy if Edward did decide to kill me.

"Problem?" he asked breaking through my thoughts, still with that cocky smile on his handsome face.

"No, no I'm fine I'm just er..."

"Stuck?" he offered.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat, "Yeah," I mumbled looking down at my bare feet.

I heard movement coming from Edward, and before I could look up I felt his arm curl around my back while his other swooped behind the back of my legs and picked me up. Surprisingly he pulled me close to his body while he carried me over toward the living room, the glass shattering under his feet as he did so. He delicately placed me onto the sofa and then left space between us as he sat near the end of it, looking at me intently.

"Thanks." I said while heat spread throughout my cheeks at how helpless I probably looked to him.

"I'll go clean that up for you; after all it was me who startled you, which led to you dropping it." He said and before I could protest he was gone and into the kitchen, moving so fast he was a blur. I tried to focus on him; it seemed he'd already swept the glass off of the floor. Stubborn to not let his vampire speed win I tried to concentrate on the blur that was him, narrowing my eyes to try and see him better. Then, to my surprise and certainly to his, he slowed down to a normal pace. He looked like he'd been caught red handed in the act of walking to the bin to throw out the shards of glass in his hands. I was about to protest when I realized vampires could hardly cut themselves from handling glass, if anything the glass would be worse off for trying. I looked up to his face to see disbelief written across it. Could I really suppress his speed? If I could suppress his speed then surely I can suppress all vampires speed, and possibly more. A devilish grin spread across my face. Vampires beware; Bella Swan is going to even up the playing field a little bit.

"H-How did you do that?" Edward asked, disposing of the contents in his hand and making his way over to me, at a human pace may I add. The fact that THE Edward Cullen just stuttered gave me a burst of confidence that I never knew I had.

"I guess you vampires aren't as powerful as you thought you were." I said with what I hoped was a knowing smile on my face. Edward is going to learn a valuable lesson that payback is indeed a bitch.

"But, my speed, our speed, it's a heightened sense, not a power."

"But, Mo told me that Alice's power is to see the future, isn't that just a heightened sense of superstition? And you can read minds, so I'm guessing you were good at listening to people when you were human right? Aren't all your powers heightened senses in a way?"

After about a minute he finally grumbled an "I guess." sounding like a little boy who'd just been told he couldn't play with his favourite toy as much as he wanted to.

"But my power isn't what you came here to talk about, is it?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"No it isn't." he said solemnly, he looked up at me for a response but I, for once, couldn't think of anything to say so I just stayed silent and waited for him to carry on. "I've been very rude to you, I know that. I just thought it would be more...prudent for us not to be friends. But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Bella." his eyes were more intense then I've ever seen them.

"Why would it be better if we weren't friends? It's not like I don't know what you or your family are, and I think now I've got a power that we have to start working together, is that why you want to, erm, be my friend now?" I asked feeling like a kid in playschool asking someone whether they wanted to be my friend or not. It was then that the initial meaning of that sentence sunk in, "Am I now worthy of being your friend because I have a power? Was I not worthy of being in your presence when I was a nobody?" irritation was thick in my voice, I knew he had anger problems but it being down to me being a 'norm' was ridiculous.

To my surprise Edward scooted closer to me, his arm brushing mine slightly while he moved, but he made sure there was still a small gap between us, if I wasn't so angry I'd have probably wanted to do something stupid; like close that gap.

"Bella, it's not like that. I'm still dangerous, more to you than I am to anyone else." he said looking blankly ahead.

"I don't know what you mean." I said.

"Well, did the dog tell you about... our diet?"

"Jacob," I said while giving him a pointed look which I'm sure he saw out of the corner of his eye "didn't mention anything other then you're vampires, so I took a wild guess and assumed blood. I'm guessing the myths got that one right."

Considering the tense atmosphere he still managed to spare a chuckle at that, "Then that's a no, makes sense really, he doesn't want to risk you getting friendly with anyone, especially me. It's all part of his master plan."

"Plan, what plan?" I asked.

"You don't have to be a mind reader to know he has feelings for you, of course he's going to try and fend off the competition." he said, his voice laced with humour but had a secret edge of something I couldn't quite place, was it anger?

"Well it's not like you're 'competition', you can barely stand being in the same room as me, what an amazing relationship that would be." I said laughing, Jake can really be stupid sometimes.

Edward actually turned to face me now, with another look I couldn't place, but it seemed he was almost upset that I think that. Either way it wasn't on his face for long as it was replaced with that blank expression I've come to know so well, Edward turned back to face the wall again.

"My family and I, we're not exactly traditional vampires... we don't hunt humans, we prefer to sustain on animal blood instead. We're usually very good at what we do, but sometimes we make mistakes."

"Why do you hunt animals instead of people?" I said, both confused and relieved. I really wish Jake would have dropped his ego for five minutes and explained that little tidbit to me, maybe then I wouldn't have been constantly worried that Edward was going to eat me in my sleep.

"I don't want to be a monster." he said sadly.

"Are animals enough?" I asked curiously.

"I can't be sure, but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk. It doesn't completely satiate the thirst, but it keeps us stronger to resist, sometimes it's more difficult than others."

"And it's difficult for you now?" I asked.

"Yes." was his sad response.

"More than normal?" I asked referring back to what he said earlier about it being more dangerous for me.

"Yes." was his response once again.

"Why is it different for me?" I asked.

"Well, you know how everyone enjoys different flavours? Some people love chocolate ice cream and others prefer strawberry?" He turned to face me now, "sorry about the food analogy, it's just everyone smells different, has a different essence."

"So I'm your perfect flavour of ice cream?" I asked playfully.

He cracked a small smile at this, "Yes you are."

"Has this ever happened to you before?"

"Never." he said, staring into my eyes intently.

"So that's why you hated me, I didn't understand at first, how you could hate me so quickly."

"To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me."

"Is that why..." God I'm going to have to admit I was listening in on their conversation the day I first met them, he was looking at me expectantly now "…why you told Alice you would kill me if I came near you again." I said, mirroring his earlier pose of turning away and staring blankly at the wall.

"You heard that?" He said shocked "But we weren't speaking loud enough for you to...wait, were you trying to hear us?"

"Well, I was a little confused so erm, well, yes I was." I admitted sheepishly.

"I guess that's another 'increased skill' you can suppress. Although if you'd have mentioned from the beginning you heard that, we could have figured out your power much sooner." I turned to give him a soft smile at that, "Again I find myself apologizing to you, I had no idea you heard that. If I'd known, I would have tried to at least explain to you or ease your conscious. I'm guessing you were a little worried huh?"

"Well I," I started off, I was going to try and seem brave but the look Edward gave me told me otherwise, "Yeah I was terrified." I said, diverting my eyes to the cushions on the sofa. However that plan was short lived when I felt Edward's cold fingers cup my jaw slightly and tilt my face upward so I was looking him in the eyes again.

"I don't want you to be afraid, that was never my intention. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" he asked.

I wanted to maybe mess with him a bit first, but the look in his eyes truly told me how sorry he was, there's no way I could mess with him now. I guess I'll have to save that for when we're better 'friends'. I'm still a little hazy over whether we are or not, but I'll leave that for now. "Of course I forgive you, just, maybe warn me if you're going to go on one of your little rampages again."

"I will." he said laughing, and for some reason unknown to me, maybe it's all the tension in the air, but I started laughing along with him.

After a few minutes of our bizarre laughter, Edward ended it with a long sigh, but when I looked at him I still saw laughter in his topaz eyes.

"I guess I should go, I hope I haven't ruined your night."

"No, I'm glad you came. Do you want to erm, stay for a while? We could, I don't know, watch a film or something, but I guess you've seen them all actually." I said hopelessly looking around the room for something to occupy a vampire who's probably already seen and done everything.

"A film would be great, but could you do me a favour first?"

"Sure, anything." I said a little too eagerly.

"Could you go for a quick shower and change into some new clothes, you stink of that dog."

--

**Please review.**

**For those of you, if any, that are reading my other story. I know it's nearly been a month since I updated it but I haven't forgotten about it, I just favour this story more. But I have sent the next chapter off to my beta, and it's extra long to make up for the wait, so be patient for my beta since she has to go through even more of my horrible grammatical mistakes than usual :D so expect that chapter sometime in the near future.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or Heroes.**

**Thanks to '****SPOONS Secret Agent Alice' for being my beta.**

**Sorry there's been such a long wait but last chapter only got one review and my other story has been getting lots more, but since I have a bit of a writers block on that one at the moment I decided I'd write another chapter for this one to show I'm still writing. But no reviews, no story. Sorry.**

**--**

I woke up in the comfort of the soft hotel mattress along with the silk duvet provided. If there is a heaven, this is surely what it feels like. I was enjoying my first morning stretch, earning a few clicks from my joints in the process when I realised I don't remember how I got to bed. I remember watching a film with Edward, but I don't remember actually seeing the end of said film. I must have fallen asleep with Edward, oh God, what if I fell asleep ON Edward. I couldn't have freaked him out too much; he's surely the one who put me to bed.

Jeez, just as I thought it wouldn't be awkward between us anymore, I really hope I didn't dribble on him ... or talk, how on earth did I forget the talking? Renee always made fun of me for it, but maybe I've grown out of it, it's not like there's been anyone to tell me.

After a few more minutes I finally managed to persuade myself to leave the luxury and get dressed. I then hesitantly made my way into the living room. Everything was in perfect condition. Edward had even washed the new mug of hot chocolate he'd made for me when I'd got out of the shower, since I 'smelled like a dog'.

But of course, there's always work to be done, even if I'm not a hundred percent sure what work that is. I'd just entered the lobby and was about to make my way over to the lift until I saw a figure rise from one of the chairs and make their way over to me.

"I wanted to accompany you today, to all your tests and whatever it is you do here." Edward said sounding very serious, suspiciously eying up people walking past us.

"Sure, I don't see why you'd want to though. Did you not get your fix of me last night?" I said with a sly smile, achieving my goal of having him look away from those around us and focus on me and reward me with one of his smiles.

"I think I got more then I bargained for last night actually." he said with a sly smile of his own.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"You fell asleep." he said while leading me toward the lift.

"Yeah, sorry about that, and thanks for erm..." I trailed off trying to find a way to not make myself sound like a child.

"Putting you to bed?" he offered.

"Yes, that. Thanks."

"You're interesting when you sleep."

"I didn't?" I said a little too loudly, trying to cut myself off at the end realising we'd just entered a quiet lift and were being stared at.

He just gave me a coy smile, I obviously wasn't going to get an answer from him just yet and I was too mortified to make small talk so we wordlessly made our way to Mo's office. He was thankfully by himself just looking over some papers. He smiled when I entered but grimaced slightly when he realised I wasn't alone.

"Did you have a good sleep Bella? Because I have no idea what his friends have planned for you today." Mo said nodding his head in Edward's direction.

"Yeah I did. Thanks Mo." I said happily trying to ignore the tense atmosphere that was building, glaring at Mo when we locked eyes.

He sighed, "Did you... Edward" Mo said his name like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

"I don't actually sleep, but thank you for asking." Edward said politely.

This caught Mo's attention.

"You don't sleep?" he said, putting down his papers. As a geneticist this must be some sort of breakthrough for him; and for me actually. I just stood looking at him expectantly.

"We don't tire." Edward said like it explained everything.

"Never?" I asked curiously.

"Never," Edward confirmed, "No not even then." he said looking at Mo with a smile which caused him to blush and hide behind his papers. I don't even want to know what he was thinking about.

-

Mo didn't get around to testing me, since he was far too busy asking Edward questions. Although I don't think he planned on testing me too much anyway. Unfortunately others still had those plans, so my peace only lasted until lunch time. When Edward suddenly went rigid and announced that I was wanted a few floors up.

"Do you know what they have planned?" I asked tenderly, fear apparent in my voice no matter how much I willed it away. It seems yesterday's buzz has completely disappeared.

Edward gave me a sad smile, "Aro is unsure over how to proceed with you. He keeps changing his mind, Alice has promised to keep an eye out for you." and without hesitation he reached for my hand and gave it a little squeeze. Well a little squeeze for me, a tiny twitch of the fingers from him, nevertheless he didn't remove his hand until we'd gone a few floors up and were in the presence of the Volturi. For once, Marcus actually looked interested for a few seconds before returning to his bored state, touching Aro slightly as he did so. Aro said something too low for my ears.

In annoyance I decided to try and kick my power up a few notches. I hadn't paid attention before but now I could feel it working, I could feel it stretching like elastic and spreading around the room. I felt a strange tingling sensation when it went over someone with a power, like I could choose whether they kept theirs or not.

I decided to let Edward still have his fun by letting him keep his, after last night I felt a lot safer around him, like he is looking out for me now. I tried to keep the smug smile off of my face when I let the invisible force surround the Volturi guard, temporarily disabling the powers they rely on so much. I wasn't sure whether they'd notice or not, I guess they wouldn't until they tried to use them.

I 'casually' looked around the room to see that Aro was still whispering things and everyone else in the room were paying too much attention to him to notice anything the human might be doing.

"Sorry about that Bella." Aro said in his fake overfriendliness "We were discussing how much you needed to know, but you're a big girl I'm sure you can handle the truth, can't you?"

I wasn't sure whether it was a rhetorical question or whether he wanted me to actually confirm that I was so I just went with a small nod and the politest smile I could muster.

"There's a danger to your kind and an ... inconvenience to ours. He's called James. His faithful companion, Victoria, was the one who discovered your kind and also discovered the one you feared. He was a man called Gabriel Gray who went by the name of Sylar, his power was to see how things worked and was able to see how your powers worked which he exploited. He killed those he came into contact with and took their power for himself, he had accumulated many by the time Victoria discovered him. She immediately told James who set off in search of him. I'm not sure how a truce formed between them, perhaps Sylar wouldn't tell him how to take your powers, or perhaps being what we are James couldn't take your powers for himself. But they've recruited an army of newborn vampires and are causing a bloody mess in their wake."

I was silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say after Aro's revelation. Now I know what Jake meant by there being a new war, everyone has banded together for the greater good, to restore order and protect those who need not die for a futile power struggle. Though like Aro, I couldn't understand how a truce would form between the two. I can understand Sylar wanting to hunt others down to steal their powers, but what does James have to gain?

"Was I wrong to tell you the truth?" Aro asked.

"N-no," I stuttered, "I was just thinking."

"Since neither I nor Edward will ever know exactly what you are thinking, would you care sharing you're thoughts with us?"

As he said this, a thought did cross my mind, "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

Aro's old eyes lit up at that, "We want to know what you can do, if you can help get us close enough to do what has to be done without being troubled by Sylar or any other unforeseen difficulties."

At that I heard Alice huff in annoyance behind me.

"Well, you know what I can do." I replied confused, hadn't we been through this yesterday?

"We need you to master your ability Bella, push it to its full potential. We need more then just random chance."

I don't know what it was exactly I've grown use to being doubted around here and I've never been much of a competitive person before, but his words angered me. I've finally got my power and already I'm being hounded to control it. I didn't even mean for the next few words to tumble out of my mouth

"Random chance, touch Marcus or Caius and see what happens." As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted them, like I'd accidentally dropped my ace card during a poker game.

Instantly curious, Aro held his hand out towards Marcus who obliged by resting his two fingers in the middle of his palm. A surprised look crossed his face while he turned towards Caius and briefly touched his arm too.

"Interesting, it seems I've misjudged you, for that I apologize. Out of curiosity, can you suppress multiple targets?"

A smirk flickered across my face, "I had your guards powers suppressed while you were discussing whether or not to let me know about the big bad."

"Alice," Aro asked eagerly "Can you pin down James' and Sylar's location?"

"I can see them destroying a town three days from now in Odessa, Texas." Alice's chirpy voice sounded pained.

"Well that's settled then. Rest up Bella, for tomorrow we will be leaving at the break of dawn."

--

**I know not much happened in this but I have plans for some fight scenes to come up very soon, I don't think there's much left of this story, about three chapters left I think. Please review it'll encourage me to finish this story quicker and before I go to university a month from now, since I probably won't have a lot of time to write then.**


End file.
